


Envy

by orphan_account



Series: Mutation [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Gen, Jealousy, Mutant Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Lee hates Commander Washington. It's not damned well fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy

Charles hates Washington. The man's a fool, barely able to tie his own bootlaces. How he, a mutant hardly able to control his abilities (and what useless abilities they are), ever became a commanding officer is completely beyond Charles' comprehension. 

 

Well, all right, it's not completely beyond Charles' comprehension. He knows how fondly near enough everybody thinks of Washington, and it's no surprise really, considering how easily he laughs and talks to people and remembers all the important little details about other people's lives. 

 

Charm certainly does get a man places. It's gotten Washington to the top of the command chain, despite his complete lack of common sense and just plain awful battle strategies. He usually just about pulls through (with far too many casualties and fatalities, he doesn't seem to understand that not everybody heals instantaneously), thanks to his tenuous control of the weather. It's amazing what a little snow or fog can do, even with an idiot like Washington directing it.

 

Washington gives him a friendly nod when he stands and makes his excuses. Once he's out of sight, Charles scowls and walks to his horse, Spado happily running along beside him. 

 

"I need to be in New York by sunrise," he says, kindly stroking the horse's nose. "It'll be hard, but I'll make it up to you."

 

The horse gives an agreeable neigh, and Charles picks Spado up before settling in the saddle. The stallion wants extra crunchy oats and to be cleaned with that purple soap as thanks for such a difficult ride. Charles has enough spare time and money to indulge him, though he hasn't got much of a choice if he's honest. Communicating with beasts is a mixed blessing at best, though one far more useful than Washington's sporadic weather changes and the healing that has meant Charles has had to help Washington break his own bones to set them straight on at least two separate occasions.

 

Charles ought to be the one in charge. He's more qualified, more talented. It simply isn't fair.

 

He's not very good with people.


End file.
